Con vida
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: Piers Nivans, un joven soldado con un alto sentido de la valentía y la responsabilidad, decide sacrificar su propia vida por salvar a su capitán y asegurar el futuro del mundo y la BSAA. Con todo el mundo creyéndolo desaparecido, alguien mantiene en secreto su existencia para disfrazar sus fines ocultos. Un One Shot algo diferente, que espero sea de su agrado. ¡Disfruten!


**¡Hola! Hace tanto tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un One Shot sobre Piers Nivans, que me emociona el haberlo terminado y poder publicarlo para ustedes. Esta historia es el Prefacio de uno de mis fics en los que estoy trabajando "Mala Sangre" y que será una historia algo larga... Mi mente malvada está planeando algo grande! xD**

 **Espero y este one shot que es el pre inicio de otra de mis historias titulada "Mala Sangre" sea de su agrado y no olviden dejar su review para conocer su opinión acerca de qué debo mejorar o cambiar de la historia. ¡DISFRUTEN!**

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: La franquicia Resident Evil pertenece a CAPCOM y sólo la trama e ideas originales de esta historia me pertenecen.**

ONE SHOT:CON VIDA

Su cuerpo flotaba en el agua, tranquilo, apacible, a pesar de la violencia con que las olas golpeaban una y otra vez su deteriorado cuerpo, sin embargo, el ya no sentía dolor alguno, sólo escuchaba el débil latido de su propio corazón que palpitaba lentamente al ritmo de la música de la muerte. Lo poco que aún quedaba de su consciencia sólo lograba reproducir una y otra vez sin descanso las últimas escenas que sucedieron antes de que él se encontrara en esta lenta agonía.

* * *

Corría rápidamente entrando por una amplia puerta que les garantizaba la huida del peligro latente. Por unos momentos se sintió aliviado de que a pesar de que la había visto cerca, pudo escaparse de las garras de la muerte de una manera en la que sólo la suerte pudo estar de su lado. Cuando ya creía todo acabado, algo se complicó; su capitán al mando, el capitán Redfield había resbalado tras entrar por la puerta y ese monstruo gigante estaba a punto de atacarlo.

Por su mente pasaron muchas cosas; su instinto de supervivencia le indicaba que huyera, que escapara de todo aquello sin dar vuelta atrás, pero su sentido y honor militar le indicaban que a pesar del peligro, siempre debía brindar una mano amiga a cualquier compañero que lo necesitara, y en este caso, Chris no era cualquier soldado, sino era el legendario capitán Redfield de la BSAA, una eminencia de la milicia, su superior al mando, la inspiración de cualquier militar novato de la BSAA que sueña con ser la mitad de bueno que era ese hombre. Entonces él supo que debía volver a rescatar a su capitán, ya que si no fuera por su iniciativa, Chris no estaría en esta misión, sino que probablemente seguiría deprimido y bebiendo en uno de esos bares de mala muerte en Edonia, así que en cierta forma, a pesar de que Chris Redfield era su superior, sentía que por alguna razón él era el responsable de lo que pudiera sucederle a su capitán, así que de ninguna manera iba a dejarlo morir a manos de sus enemigos, no mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

-¡Capitán!- Gritó con voz potente a la vez que se lanzó sobre Chris para empujarlo y hacerlo a un lado de la embestida de ese horrible monstruo.

Logrando su objetivo, Chris fue lanzado lejos de las garras de ese monstruo y en cambio él fue tomado en su lugar siendo arrastrado con extrema violencia a manos de la B.O.W.

Como acto instintivo, Chris tomó su arma y comenzó a disparar hacia la abominación que los estaba atacando, para que su compañero pudiera ser liberado, pero por desgracia, todos sus intentos eran inútiles.

Entonces el monstruo tomó al soldado por uno de sus brazos y comenzó a sacudirlo fuertemente. En cuanto sintió toda la fuerza de la B.O.W. tirar a través de su brazo, profirió un fuerte grito de dolor ya que enseguida pudo sentir su brazo dislocado y probablemente varios tendones y articulaciones rotos.

Sin rendirse, Chris continuó disparando a la B.O.W. que rugía ante su atacante y finalmente soltó a su prisionero lanzándolo lejos por los aires, estrellando su cuerpo contra una de las paredes metálicas.

Su violenta liberación de la B.O.W. le había provocado severos golpes en diversas partes de su cuerpo, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente, en cambio, sintió como su cuerpo cayó al suelo como un trapo viejo haciendo un estruendoso ruido en la caída, dejándolo tumbado a varios metros de distancia. Nuevamente profirió un nuevo aullido de dolor cuando sintió su brazo lastimado y desprendido de una buena parte de su cuerpo, provocándole una grave hemorragia que manchaba de sangre todo su uniforme militar.

-¡Piers!- gritó Chris a su compañero mientras corría hacia él cuando se percató de la gravedad en las heridas de su compañero.

Parecía como si la vida se estuviera ensañando en ese momento contra el joven soldado. El monstruo comenzó a atacar con parte de sus garras metálicas a Chris, logrando apartarlo de su camino y finalmente, terminando de destrozar el brazo de Piers Nivans propiciado por un fuerte golpe con sus garras.

El dolor de ese momento era inaudito. En todos sus años de milicia fue entrenado para experimentar cualquier clase de dolor físico, pero jamás se imaginó que llegaría a experimentar la sensación de ser mutilado vivo. El dolor de los huesos, tendones, ligamentos y todo el brazo destrozado en su conjunto fue algo indescriptible, pero a pesar de estar en medio de una situación tan agónica, Piers se resistía al hecho de fracasar la misión. Aún cuando todo parecía perdido, fracaso no era una palabra que estuviera permitida en su vocabulario.

El monstruo insatisfecho de ver aún con vida a sus víctimas, tomó con una de sus manos a Chris, elevándolo por los aires mientras lo apretaba por el abdomen dispuesto a matar a Chris, acercándolo cada vez más a su cara que era muy parecida a la de una calavera deforme.

Piers observándolo todo, buscaba una manera de poder encontrar una solución, a pesar de que todo parecía estar dicho en esta situación más que crítica, pero entonces, se le ocurrió una idea. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para poder ayudar a su capitán y arrastrándose a través del charco que formaba su propia sangre, se impulsó con su brazo sano para tomar una muestra del virus responsable de todo este desastre, y sin pensarlo dos veces, aplicó una dosis a su brazo mutilado provocándole un ardor terrible que estuvo a punto de dejarlo inconsciente por un momento, pero que le propicio fuerzas para seguir peleando.

Antes de que fuera capaz de reaccionar, sintió que su cuerpo retomaba nuevas fuerzas y en su brazo mutilado una especie de garra comenzó a crecer en lugar de su antebrazo, muñeca y mano, dándole una fuerza sobrehumana que él jamás había sentido antes. En su pecho había una masa extraña de algo que era una mezcla entre tentáculos y carne de color negro y violeta oscuro y la mitad de su rostro que en su pasado había sido bastante apuesto, había sido cubierta por los estragos del virus, dejando piel amoratada y venas marcadas en su cara, haciendo un daño más visible en su ojo izquierdo que prácticamente era sólo un globo ocular al descubierto, mostrando claramente el verde de sus ojos.

Para cuando se incorporó lentamente, Chris ya se había liberado totalmente del monstruo. El agente Nivans miraba con incredulidad y cierto desprecio su nueva apariencia, pues ahora se sentía como una amenaza más con las que tanto luchaban en la BSAA.

-¡Piers!- gritaba Chris mientras se acercaba a él.

Piers hiperventilaba a causa del dolor y las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-¡Vamos! ¡No me dejes! Saldrás de esto…- Le decía Chris angustiado a su compañero para tratar de reanimarlo.

-Lo siento… Capitán…- Contestó Piers con la voz entrecortada.- Lo he hecho por la BSAA… Por el futuro…- Trató de explicarse haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por formular una oración, ya que a pesar de que en el fondo sus motivos para hacerse con el virus habían sido bastante nobles, él no dejaba de sentirse un monstruo.

-Lo sé. No tienes que darme explicaciones.- Lo interrumpió Chris ignorando sus disculpas pero Piers insistió;

-Cuando consigas…-

-¡No quiero que sigas!- Gritó exasperado Chris –Vamos a salir los dos de aquí ¿vale?- dijo Chris a Piers convenciéndolo de que él no moriría, animándolo a seguir adelante. –Vamos.-

Piers finalmente asintió y continuó con la misión siguiendo las órdenes de su capitán pero a pesar de sus intentos el virus aún era inestable en su cuerpo y a pesar de la nueva fuerza adquirida, se sintió débil y cayó al suelo resbalándose en uno de los pasillos, quedándose totalmente sin fuerza.

-¡Piers! ¡Maldita sea!- Habló Chris agachándose y analizándo el cuerpo de su compañero que tenía complicaciones para respirar y se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor.

-¡Vete!- Le pidió Piers a Chris para que lo abandonara y terminara la misión.

-¡No! te vas a poner bien- Contestó Chris ignorándolo y ayudándolo a incorporarse arrastrando la mitad de su cuerpo para que Piers pudiera caminar. -¡ya casi hemos llegado!-

Después de varios minutos de lucha, Chris se sintió aliviado al mirar a lo lejos las cápsulas que les brindarían la ayuda que necesitaban para librarse de esta catástrofe.

-Las cápsulas de escape. ¿Ves? Estaremos fuera en seguida.- Dijo Chris animando a su compañero, dejándolo sentado recargado en una pared por un momento y Piers pudiera tomarse un respiro.

Mientras Chris utilizaba los botones para configurar las cápsulas de escape, Piers se quedó mirando un momento su brazo mutado pensando en todas las posibilidades que venían a su mente. Piers sabía que el someterse a un virus tan letal y agresivo le daban pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir y como él ya era una mutación era aún más difícil que viviera por largo tiempo. En tal caso que sobreviviera, ¿Qué vida le esperaba? ¿Ser un caso de experimentación para los laboratorios de la BSAA? ¿Vivir condenado a ser un monstruo por el resto de sus días? "No". Definitivamente, este era el destino que le esperaba en el mundo de afuera y era algo que Piers no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

-Venga… ¡Ya está!- Dijo triunfante Chris cuando la cápsula de escape abrió sus puertas, lista para expulsarlos de esta pesadilla. -Venga Piers, salgamos de aquí- E inclinándose hacia su compañero, Chris le tendió la mano a Piers para que pudieran entrar a la cápsula de escape.

Entonces, justo en la entrada de la cápsula, Piers con un movimiento brusco se separó del agarre de su capitán, ante el desconcierto de Chris. De repente y sin previo aviso, Piers dio un fuerte empujón a Chris haciéndolo caer adentro de la cápsula, cerrando inmediatamente sus puertas, sin que Chris pudiera hacer nada.

-¡Piers! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Abre la puerta!- Gritaba Chris a la vez que golpeaba con violencia el cristal de la cápsula. -¡Joder! ¡Escúchame! ¡Podemos salir los dos de aquí!- Insistió Chris cuando la cápsula comenzó a desprenderse de la base lista para ser expulsada al exterior. -¡Aún hay tiempo! ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Chris a Piers cuando lo vio dar la vuela y alejarse, ignorándolo por completo.

-¡No Piers, no! ¡Podemos salir de aquí! ¡Mierda Piers!-

Y Piers ignorando nuevamente a Chris activó el interruptor que haría despegar a la cápsula.

-¡No! ¡Piers abre la maldita puerta! ¡Es una orden!- Exigió Chris al joven soldado que se acercó a la cápsula lentamente. –No…-

Pero al ver la decisión en los ojos de Piers, supo que todas sus palabras serían en vano. Entonces, la cápsula despegó.

-¡Piers!- Gritó Chris mientras sentía la cápsula alejarse del lugar que se iba destruyendo rápidamente con Piers Nivans parado en medio del caos, aceptando la muerte con orgullo y dignidad.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, Piers elevó su brazo mutado y con los rayos que expedía a través de él, mando una fuerte descarga eléctrica hacia el monstruo que nuevamente se dirigía a atacar la cápsula donde viajaba Chris, matando así de golpe y de una vez por todas a esa B.O.W. que les había causado tantos problemas. _"Misión cumplida Capitán"_ Pensó Piers para sí mismo cuando vio a Chris alejarse a la superficie sano y salvo.

* * *

Ahora, Piers Nivans se encontraba flotando en medio de la nada, mientras su cuerpo que se negaba a morir peleaba por vivir un poco más. Entonces todo se volvió negro sintiendo una última sensación de satisfacción en su alma, quizás era la victoria de haber vivido como un soldado y muerto como un héroe…

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni quién era, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de si seguía con vida o estaba muerto, ya que su vista sólo le ofrecía un techo blanco y luces blancas. Lo único que podía sentir era un frío helado en la espala y los costados, por lo que supuso que estaba recostado sobre una especie de plancha metálica, así que dio por hecho que seguía en este mundo. Intentó torpemente moverse de su sitio pero su cuerpo no le respondía como él deseaba, entonces decidió permanecer inmóvil tratando de recordar alguna pista que lo trajera de nuevo al presente.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por tratar de recordar su pasado e imágenes nítidas pasaron por su mente, recuerdos perturbadores de monstruos, sangre y un brazo deforme colgando de su hombro…

Sintió una punzada de dolor cuando esa imagen vino a su mente y asustado por esa visión comenzó a moverse lentamente recuperando fuerzas que poco a poco volvían a su cuerpo. Se las arregló para sentarse sobre la cama de metal y examinó detalladamente sus dos brazos moviéndolos con suavidad comprobando con alivio que sus extremidades superiores y todo su cuerpo estaban en perfecto estado. A decir verdad, la sensación era increíble. Su piel se sentía lisa y brillante, sus músculos estaban fuertemente tonificados, y se sentía dotado de una fuerza extraña que le era imposible de explicar. Mirándose a sí mismo se dio cuenta que sólo vestía unos pantaloncillos cortos que dejaban a la vista su cuerpo cincelado y mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de una sala blanca llena de monitores y aparatos de alta tecnología, así que supuso que estaba en algo parecido a un laboratorio científico.

De repente un nuevo dolor de cabeza se apoderó de él y otro recuerdo aún más difuso que el anterior vino a su mente.

No podía recordar ninguna imagen ya que todo para él era color negro y oscuridad, sólo pudo recordar voces y sensaciones en su cuerpo. De sus lagunas mentales logró rescatar fragmentos de una conversación:

 _-¿Qué es lo que le sucedió?- Preguntó una voz femenina._

 _-Un severo caso de mutación, a juzgar por el aspecto, quiero suponer que es el virus C.- Contestó una voz rasposa que evidentemente era de un hombre._

 _-¿Está muerto?- Preguntó indiferente la voz femenina._

 _-Aún no, tiene un poco de pulso.- Respondió un hombre a la mujer que hacía las preguntas, y enseguida él sintió como unas manos lo tocaban y le apretaban el tórax mientras le golpeaban las costillas._

 _Inmediatamente después sintió un terrible ardor en la garganta, la tráquea y las vías respiratorias, como si con cada respiro fuera un dolor punzante en su pecho._

 _-Al parecer era un militar…- Comentó la mujer que presenciaba la escena.- ¿Cree que se pueda hacer algo por él?-_

 _La otra voz se quedó meditando y después de un momento respondió:_

 _-Sí podría… Pero llevaría mucho tiempo y bastante dinero…-_

 _-El dinero no es problema, deseo que esté curado cuanto antes...- Respondió altiva la mujer._

 _-Siendo así… Manos a la obra…-_

Esforzándose un poco más por recaudar recuerdos difusos, luchó para obtener más información en su mente perdida.

 _-Impresionante…- Exclamó una mujer evidentemente sorprendida._

 _-Está en una especie de simulación al vientre materno, después de muchos esfuerzos, logramos desinfectarlo y revivir sus mínimos signos vitales. Es como si este chico hubiera vuelto a nacer.-Explicó un hombre de un acento claramente extranjero, que hablaba como si estuviera alardeando un gran logro._

 _-Confieso que al principio creí que no se podría hacer nada por él, sobre todo por ese horrible brazo, pero ahora veo que nos será demasiado útil.- Contestó la mujer igualmente halagada._

 _-¿Quiere que pasemos con el otro paciente?- Preguntó el hombre a la voz femenina._

 _-Por supuesto.- Contestó enseguida mientras podía oír unos pasos alejarse._

Después de divagar en su mente, no pudo evitar colocarse las manos en la cabeza por el agotamiento que le implicaba buscar recuerdos en medio de su amnesia, pero al menos ya tenía algunas pistas; Uno, había una alta posibilidad de que él era un militar. Dos, estaba seguro que algo le había sucedido, un terrible accidente y probablemente ese era el origen de su amnesia. Y número tres, cuando recordó la palabra "paciente" supuso que las personas que hablaban eran doctores y él estaba en algún hospital, aunque a juzgar por su aspecto, el lugar en el que estaba no se parecía en nada a un hospital.

 _"Tengo que saber donde estoy_ " Se dijo así mismo, y colocando sus pies en el suelo le fue inevitable mantener el equilibrio y sostenerse de pie, cayéndose de rodillas al suelo y sintiéndose repentinamente mareado y débil.

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y entró en una crisis de tos cuando de repente un hombre con pasos silenciosos se puso de pie frente a él mirándolo de arriba abajo.

El hombre era de una edad madura, de piel blanca, rubio, vestía un traje de cuero color negro con botas a juego y extrañamente, llevaba unas gafas de sol cubriendo sus ojos.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Piers con voz débil al hombre que lo estaba evaluando con la mirada.

-Yo, soy tu creador…-

 **Amigos espero y este one shot haya sido de su total agrado, y sí, efectivamente la identidad del hombre rubio pertenece a quien ustedes están pensando... Si esta historia les pareció buena, los invito a seguir mi fanfic "Mala Sangre" que es la continuación de este one shot en las que prometo mucho suspenso, intriga y entretenimiento. No olviden su review para que yo pueda darme cuenta de su opinión y pueda incluirla en futuros capítulos. Gracias por leer y seguir mis historias locas. ¡Abrazos! :D**


End file.
